1.Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamps, and more particularly to a vehicle lamp having a laser lighting source.
2.Description of Related Art
A conventional vehicle lamp is a high intensity discharge lamp or an LED lamp. The conventional vehicle lamp generally generates a smooth round light field with a radiation angle of 100 degrees (±50 degrees). The light emitted from the LED is mainly concentrated at a center thereof. The light at a periphery of the light field of the conventional vehicle lamp is relatively poor and can not be used to illuminate effectively. Simultaneously, light intensity of the conventional vehicle lamp is low. Thus, when the conventional vehicle lamps are used, drivers are at great risk.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle lamp which can overcome the described limitations.